Iceberg
by Balayah
Summary: Je déteste Drago Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le connaître autrement qu'avec ce que j'ai vu de lui. Seulement, pour savoir qui il est réellement, il faut découvrir la partie immergée. Drago Malefoy est un iceberg, et je me suis percutée à lui.
1. Le Poudlard Express

Hello ! Voilà, je commence ma première fanfiction dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! C'est donc un peu un entraînement comme fiction, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas trop tomber dans le piège des clichés ! x)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus ! Tout est à J. , notre grande manitou à tous !

 **Couple** : C'est un peu une évidence, mais bon x) : Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger

 **Rating** : T (Non je ne ferais pas de lemon )

Hermione était impatiente de retourner à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière année ici, bien que normalement elle aurait dû entrer desuite dans la vie active, ou continuer ses études. Le ministère de la magie, maintenant dirigé par Kingsley avait convié l'intégralité des élèves de l'école qui étaient en septième et cinquième année à doubler leur année, en raison des circonstances particulières, quand elle était assiégée par Lord Voldemort. En effet, l'ajout de la magie noire dans le programme scolaire avait plus qu'éronné les connaissances et mœurs habituellement enseignées à Poudlard, et n'avaient d'ailleurs pas pu passer leur ASPIC ou BUSE. Les élèves avaient le choix de refaire une année à Poudlard ou de s'y rendre simplement pour les examens prévus en fin d'année. Le choix avait été vite fait pour Hermione, Harry et Ron qui n'avaient tout simplement pas assisté aux cour de l'an passé puisqu'ils étaient à la recherche des horcruxes.

La jeune fille avait acheté ses fournitures il y a deux semaines. Elle avait retenu le principal du programme que contenait les manuels de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, celui de Métamorphose et de Botanique. En temps normal, tout les livres y seraient passés, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se plonger dans les livres comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. Quoiqu'on puisse dire, la grande bataille avait laissé de nombreuses traces. Hermione passait souvent au Terrier, mais l'ambiance n'était plus aussi jovial depuis la mort de Fred Weasley. George ne s'était pas laissé abattre par cette fatalité, mais maintenant ses blagues lui laissait un goût amer à la bouche. N'est-ce pas dur de ne plus avoir à ses côtés la personne qui finissait et complétait toutes ses phrases ? Avec laquelle on faisait les quatre-cent coups ?

Alors souvent Hermione sortait, sur le chemin de traverse. Souvent, des passants l'interceptait et lui serraient la main en la remerciant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry, son meilleur ami qui devait subir parfois une véritable cohue s'il avait le malheur de se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-lard d'habitude si calmes. Depuis, il avait souvent l'habitude de préparer du polynectar et de piquer un ou deux cheveux de (Tout en ayant son accord,bien entendu... La plus part du temps). Malgré tout, cette potion prenait un mois pour se préparer et Harry avait dû se coltiner sa désormais célébrité dans le monde sorcier qui s'était renforcée depuis qu'il avait vaincu le célèbre mage noir. Beaucoup de personnes encore n'osaient prononcer son nom. Malgré que ce soit la fin de cette époque sombre, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait si facilement, et cela s'en ressentait dans l'humeur morose de la Gryffondor.

•••

Voilà deux heures qu'elle patientait en attendant Ron et Harry sur la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, elles avaient toutes deux décidé d'être matinales et de se retrouver,discuter de la pluie et du beau temps sans mentionner qu'elles allaient retourner sur l'endroit où plusieurs de leurs proches étaient morts, malgré les événements passés bien sanglants, Poudlard aurait toujours une ambiance mêlée de sécurité et de convivialité. Le Pourdlard Express était remplit de magie autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre.

Harry avait longuement hésité quant à continuer ses études, mais le fait que sans ses ASPIC il ne pouvait devenir auror l'avait convaincu, Ron lui avait rejoint le mouvement et avait décider qu'à la fin de l'année, il aiderait George, son frère, dans son magasin de farces et attrapes pour sorciers faciéteux.

\- Ginny, tu crois que l'on tiendra toute une année là-bas ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'y retourner mais maintenant je doute.

Elle lui lança un faible sourire avant de me répondre :

\- Tu sais Hermione, je pense que les premiers jours seront difficiles mais avec le temps... Et puis on est là, on est ensemble. Ils sont morts pour que l'on puisse retourner là-bas, qu'on y soit en sécurité, comme partout ailleurs.

La concernée hocha la tête, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables, mais les dégâts capillaires qu'elle devait subir s'étaient calmé avec un peu de patience elle pouvait les arranger. Cependant, elle avait autre chose en tête que de se préoccuper de son apparence. Elle pensait à beaucoup trop de choses, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur l'une seule d'entre elles, elle était encore et toujours tourmentée. Elle espérait juste que ça se calme avec les études, les bons plats de la grande salle (Préparés par les elfes de maison, dont Hermione luttait toujours pour leur cause) ainsi que le retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, en lisant assise sur un fauteuil au coin du feu (Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs moment que celui-ci).

Oui, elle ne serait pas seule, de plus Ginny serait désormais dans sa classe, et n'aurait peut-être pas à subir les discussions incessantes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il était maintenant onze heures, Harry et Ron étaient présents, ils étaient d'ailleurs arrivés encourant, chose qui n'étonna pas les deux jeunes filles, ils s'étaient sûrement réveillés il y a une demi heure et avaient transplaner depuis la maison des Weasley où Harry avait passé les vacances, il n'avait pas réessayé de prendre contact avec les Dursley, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

•••

Et voilà, c'est partit pour une nouvelle année se dit-il en soupirant. Il avait toujours rêvé d'obtenir une célébrité égale à celle de Potter, il avait enfin réussis, il avait l'attention des gens. Là où l'on fixait la cicatrice d'Harry, du grand Harry Potter, de son côté on dévisageait son avant bras gauche, là où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres encore et toujours présente et ce pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait perdu son habitude de retrousser ses manches, de peur que quelqu'un ne la voit.

Si son « rival » de toujours récoltait des regards d'admiration, lui au contraire ramassait une amère récolte de regards apeurés, inquisiteurs, et méfiants à son égard.

On ne voyait jamais sa marque,d'ailleurs il n'osait pas lui-même la regarder, il en avait honte, il ne l'assumais pas. Pourtant, tout le monde savait ce qu'il était.

Après tout, seul le fils Malefoy pouvait avoir ces cheveux blonds, presque blancs ainsi que ces yeux gris aciers qui ne reflétaient de froideur, et le sosie parfait de son père.

Bien qu'il ai été un mangemort, il n'a pas été jugé coupable par le Magenmagot tout comme Lucius Malefoy qui avait été innocenté en donnant quelques noms de partisans du Lord, permettant leur capture. Quant à sa mère, elle avait insisté pour qu'il fasse sa dernière année. Drago n'y voyait pas l'intérêt mais s'était résigné à passer encore quelques mois à étudier. Après tout, à quoi lui servirait ses ASPIC ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ce diplôme tout simplement parce que il n'avait aucunement besoin de travailler, en vue de l'incroyable richesse dont jouissait les Malefoy.

Mais me direz-vous « Ce serait une honte, pour une aussi grande et prestigieuse famille que leur héritier ne puisse obtenir ce malheureux diplôme » et il est vrai que jusqu'ici, tout les descendants avaient réussis leur cursus, que ce soit dans l'école de Dumstrang ou de Poudlard. Seulement maintenant, qu'en était-il réellement de cette famille de Sang-Pur ? D'ailleurs pouvait-on encore utiliser cette appellation ? Il serait ironique de prôner l'adjectif « noble »à l'instar de la maison des Malefoy maintenant que tout le monde savait que leur loyauté était vouée envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Et encore, on pouvait utiliser le terme « Loyauté » ? On notera que la famille n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour aider Lord Voldemort lors de la grande bataille. Préférant s'éloigner de l'enfer qu'était devenu l'école, Drago qui avait feinté de ne pas reconnaître Harry au manoir, ou même Narcissa qui avait fait passer le Survivant pour mort pour rejoindre au plus vite son fils. Quand on y pense, que serait-il advenu de lui si cette famille de Sang-Pur avait pleinement coopérer avec le mage noir ? Nul ne le sait.

Toutes ces pensées mènent à croire que la « noble famille » des Malefoy, -quasi-royale pour certains- voyait sa réputation traînée dans la boue et était bien mal vue autant du côté du peu de personnes croyant en la théorie du sang de façon extrémiste encore en fuite autant du côté du peuple en général. De toute manière, peu de personnes connaissaient les véritables faits de la guerre. Souvent on pouvait trouver des biographies d'Harry Potter, ou la moitié du livre était consacré à la description de la grande bataille, sans que l'auteur n'y ai assisté, on pouvait y voir de fausses informations comme quoi il aurait « survécu de l'Avada Kedavra que lui aurait lancé le mage noir dans une terrible lutte, baguette contre baguette, quand soudain Harry aurait désarmé Voldemort d'une facilité déconcertante » Bien sûr, tout était faux. En vérité,presque personne ne connaissait les détails de l'histoire. On sait juste que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fait face au seigneur des ténèbres, armés de leur courage, en prônant la fierté de leur maison fondée par Godric Gryffondor.

Pour Drago, tout cela n'était que foutaises. Si il avait juste affirmé la vérité concernant Potter le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son manoir, se présentant à lui défiguré, c'en aurait été fini pour lui.

Quelque part, il ne pouvait se vanter de lui avoir sauver la vie puisque quelques temps plus tard, il lui avait sauvé la sienne à son tour. Ils étaient quittes. D'un autre point de vue il préférait ceci, plutôt que de lui être redevable.

•••

Hermione posa sa joue contre la vitre du neuvième compartiment du Poudlard Express, et ferma un moment les yeux. À côté d'elle se trouvait Luna Lovegood, lisant le Chicaneur, aujourd'hui devenu le journal le plus vendu dans le monde sorcier après la Gazette du sorcier, depuis les nombreuses interview du célèbre trio publiées dedans. En face d'elle, Ron qui s'empiffrait de Chocogrenouilles discutait avec Dean Thomas de Quidditch, débattant sur les Canons de Chudley concernant la rapidité du batteur Joey Jekins. Neville lui avait été nommé Préfet, et Harry Préfet-en-Chef. La jeune fille fut heureuse de ne pas avoir encore plus de responsabilité. Elle voulait se consacrer pleinement à ses études, elle voulait absolument réussir ses ASPIC.

Les yeux mis-clos, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, quand la porte du compartiment claqua brusquement, lui arrachant un tressaillement.

Devant, se tenait le Survivant,essoufflé. Il avait sûrement dû courir à travers toute la longueur du train, depuis le point de rendez-vous des préfets où ils y recevaient leurs instructions.

\- Choixpeau... cérémonie...pas...premières années... !

-Doucement Harry ! On ne comprend rien ! Que se passe-t-il ? Et arrête de martyriser cette feuille ! S'exaspéra Ginny en lui prenant furtivement des mains le bout de papier.

Elle le lut, tout comme Hermione par-dessus son épaule. Peu à peu, au fil de leur lecture, leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Leur regards passèrent de la lettre à Harry, deux ou trois fois avant que la Gryffondor ne prenne la parole :

-C'est impossible Harry. Cette lettre doit être un canular ! Sûrement un coup des Serpentard.

-Non, il y a le sceau de Poudlard !Ce n'est pas un faux Hermione, j'ai vérifié. Il n'y a pas moindre trace de magie, assura Harry

-C'est écris dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, ce n'est pas possible, il ne revient jamais sur ses décisions ! Dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Ron,qu'est-ce que dit ce fichu papier à la fin ?

-Nous allons tous refaire la répartition des maisons, tout Poudlard va re-porter le choixpeau. La cérémonie ne sera pas que pour les premières années !

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien Ron ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de McGonagall. Répondit Harry.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de changer de maison ? Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais ! Ajouta Hermione

-Je pense que nous aurons notre réponse dans peu de temps, fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. On peut déjà voir l'école par la fenêtre.

En effet, ils étaient presque arrivés. Ils enfilèrent leur robes de sorciers, un peu perturbés par cette nouvelle et descendirent à la gare de Pré-au-lard, peuplée de jeunes sorciers avec le sourire collé aux lèvres. Ils montèrent dans l'une des charrettes vides. L'euphorie était à son comble pour tous, ils allaient retourner à Poudlard ! Pourtant il y eu à moment de stupéfaction pour beaucoup d'entre eux : qu'est-ce qu'était ces chevaux ailés, noirs à l'apparence squelettique qui tiraient les diligences ?

•••

La nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour du Poudlard Express, et était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago Malefoy. Assis dans le compartiment quatorze, il était entouré de Serpentards, des fils de mangemorts eux aussi. Ils étaient désormais vu d'un mauvais œil et n'inspiraient plus du tout la crainte. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Lucius Malefoy avait voulu à tout prix l'envoyer pendant sa dernière année à Dumstrang. Seulement, Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Bien que personne ne désirait voir sa tête à Poudlard, cela aurait été la descente aux enfers -si il n'y avait pas déjà atteint le fond- de quitter ce lieu. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sentit un sentiment puissant. Qui coulait dans ses veines tel de la lave,brûlant l'anxiété et la peur. Il avait répondu d'un « non »ferme à son père.

Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy avait été pris d'un élan de **courage**.

Suivre la volonté de son paternel l'avait enfoncé, jusqu'à devenir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Bien sûr au début il avait aimé ça, il se sentait puissant,il avait pensé pouvoir redorer le blason de sa famille en exécutant la mission que lui avait confié le seigneur des ténèbres. Quelque part le jeune sorcier avait trouvé là une occasion d'avoir son propre moment de gloire. Jusqu'à la désillusion.

Il ne referait pas la même erreur qu'était d'écouter aveuglement son père. Cela n'avait pas été facile, puisqu'il avait toujours été son modèle.

Seulement voilà, ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé ni le faire oublier. Il devait juste vivre avec.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour s'échapper du manoir familial.

Pendant la nuit du trois août, il avait pénétré dans le bureau de son père, qui a son grand étonnement n'était pas défendu par des sorts très complexes (il soupçonnait sa mère d'y être pour quelque chose) , juste des enchantements basiques. Il y avait dérobé la clé de son coffre Gringotts, qui avait miraculeusement été mise en évidence sur une étagère de la bibliothèque qui comprenait une multitude de livres spécialisés en magie noire, il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine révulsion concernant cette sorte de magie et frissonnait rien qu'à la vue de ces ouvrages, dont certains pouvaient s'avérer dangereux.

Il avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre et escaladé le mur du manoir, ne pouvant se servir de son balais qui avait été cassé par cet abruti de Dolohov pendant qu'il torturait un traite-à-son-sang. Il avait fugué à la façon d'un moldu. En transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, il s'était cassé le poignet gauche sous l'effet de la précipitation. Il pouvait s'avérer heureux ne pas avoir été désartibulé complètement, et d'avoir laissé sa main gauche au manoir des Malefoy.

Il avait passé ses dernières nuits de vacances dans une chambre du chaudron baveur.

Partout où il allait, on lui jetait des regards, on le dévisageait, ou l'on chuchotait dans son dos. Normalement, il aurait dû être vexé, outré mais pourtant Drago n'y pensa pas une seconde, trop occupé à savourer cette **liberté** dont il avait été privé si longtemps.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir des commentaires constructifs, ça aide à s'améliorer et ça ne prend que quelques minutes !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. La cérémonie de répartition

**Bonjouuuur ! Me voilà avec ce 2ème chapitre ! J'ai été un peu longue je sais, mais j'ai essayé de bien travailler ce chapitre, et j'ai toujours cette désagréable impression qu'il n'est pas bien, je déteste çaaa, m'enfin, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (mis à part l'histoire), tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling !**

 **Couple : Encore et toujours Drago/Hermione, eh non, ça ne va pas changer en 1 chapitre xD**

 **BREF, bonne lecture à vous !**

Alors que les premières années rejoignaient Poudlard en barque, accompagnés du Professeur Hagrid, les autres élèves avaient pris place bien sagement sur leur tables respectives. La grande salle pour l'occasion, avait été décorée des couleurs des quatre maisons, donnant une ambiance festive à la pièce.

Mais personne ne sembla s'attarder sur la décoration. Ils attendaient des réponses. Tous regardaient Minerva McGonagall, postée sur la chaise réservée au directeur de Poudlard. Elle était toujours coiffée de son impeccable chignon, mais n'abordait plus tellement cette mine sévère en pinçant des lèvres. Elle avait l'air de s'être radoucie.

Elle se leva, les quatre maisons étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

« Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis maintenant directrice, succédant à Albus Dumbledore, homme admirable dont on se souviendra de lui pendant longtemps. » Fit-elle d'un air grave.

Plusieurs élèves dont Harry déglutirent, ne se remettant pas totalement de la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Cependant je continuerai d'enseigner la métamorphose et d'être la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Aussi je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Forbes.» En effet, il remplaçait le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui mort.

Les élèves applaudirent l'homme, qui devait avoir la trentaine et qui était plutôt séduisant avec ses cheveux de jais impeccablement coiffés et sa tenue droite et distinguée.

Elle présenta ensuite le nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, un dénommé Monsieur Blair à la barbe noir qui avait un peu de ventre, et vêtu d'un accoutrement moldu, ses lunettes vertes lui donnaient un côté sympathique.

Puis, elle fit apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette, en y déposant le choixpeau.

« Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent sûrement des questions. » Déclara-t-elle en observant en particulier les préfets-en-chef des différentes maisons.

« Vous devez déjà être au courant : Cette année, l'intégralité de Poudlard sera re-répartit dans les différentes maisons.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. Tout d'abord, en vue des... événements passés, il a été de tout les avis que les quatre maisons devaient être unies, la séparation et la division ne sont pas de bonnes choses, elles ne sont pas bénéfiques pour l'école. » Elle regarda attentivement la table des Gryffondor avant de glisser son regard vers celle des Serpentard.

« C'est pour cela, que mélanger les élèves donnera un esprit plus homogène pour les quatre maisons. C'est aussi pour une autre raison bien plus importante, je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous on sûrement subis les horreurs de la bataille. Ce genre de choses changent les gens, laissant la nature secondaire prendre le dessus sur la première, par exemple faire preuve de courage quand on fuis le danger d'habitude... On devient cruel, on éprouve de la compassion, de la pitié...C'est un genre de déclic qui nous fait réaliser certaines choses, qui nous rendent meilleur ou non, cela _renforce notre nature profonde, révélée au grand jour._ »

Ron chuchota à Hermione :

« -Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle, ce n'est pas en voyant Voldemort que l'on va devenir lâche. On l'est tout simplement, un peu comme Malefoy.

-Non tu as faux Ron, j'ai repensé à ce que j'ai dis dans le train, puis je me suis souvenue de Peter Pettigrow : C'était un Gryffondor, ça ne l'a pas empêché de trahir les parents d'Harry. La peur peut faire faire n'importe quoi à un humain. Mais c'est sûr que en ce qui concerne Malefoy, je suis autant sûre qu'il ne changera pas de maison, que du fait que mon patronus est une loutre.

-Même, c'est insensé, le choixpeau a bien dû saisir notre « nature profonde » la première fois non ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

-Si c'était réellement de faux prétextes, logiquement personne ne changera de maison, non ? Intervint Harry

-Eh bien peut-être que non en fait, une partie de ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall est vrai. Le choixpeau nous répartit selon les actes de notre passé, pas seulement selon notre « nature profonde ». Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes.

Ginny ajouta, la voix quelque peu cassée :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire changer de maison, parce que au final c'est dérisoire. On connais certaines personnes depuis tellement d'années et on est supposé les quitter ? Je ne comprends pas... On est censé être une famille, une grande famille et...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, avant de se reprendre, les yeux embués de larmes :

-Imaginez que l'un d'entre nous aille quelque par d'autre...

-Ginny, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu n'iras nul par d'autre. On n'ira nul par d'autre. »

Hermione la serra dans ses bras devant ses camarades désemparés. Et quelque part, Hermione partageait la même appréhension qu'elle, malgré ses propres dires.

«[...] Bien sûr, il y aura sûrement beaucoup de personnes qui resteront dans leurs maisons d'origine. »

C'est à la fin de ce discours qui n'était pas très bien accueillit puisque il n'y eu aucun applaudissement, tous étaient sidérés par la nouvelle, beaucoup avaient le visage fermé, et d'autres protestaient dans leur coins. Puis, les premières années firent leur entrée. Le choixpeau débuta par son habituelle chanson qui changeait chaque année, celle-ci fit encore appel à l'union et à l'acceptation des autres. Peu à peu les jeunes sorciers étaient répartis relativement vite, leurs promo n'était pas très grande.

C'était donc au tour de l'école de Poudlard toute entière de passer sous le choixpeau.

En commençant par les Poufsouffle, ils furent étonnés du bon nombre d'élèves qui avaient changés de maison, plus de la moitié était répartis de manière assez égale dans les trois autres maisons. La majorité des Serpentard n'étaient pas très heureux de les avoir dans leur rangs, mais quelque-uns se montrèrent chaleureux, il fallait croire qu'ils n'agissaient pas tous comme des vipères. Mais de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix, et les rejeter était une mauvaise idée, après tout les Serpentard se serrent les coudes.

Puis vint le tour des Serdaigle.

« Oui... Luna Lovegood, je me souviens de toi... Je t'avais mis à Serdaigle, tu es clairvoyante, intelligente, tu faisais partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as combattus vaillamment... Oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Hum... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle fut applaudie par sa nouvelle maison et s'assit à côté de Ginny.

«-Tu n'es pas trop triste de quitter ta maison ?

-Oh si un peu, mais après tout j'ai des amis ici aussi, et puis les Gryffondor sont très aimables. Il paraît que la salle commune est très bien réchauffée, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas tellement le cas chez les Serdaigle, nous sommes en haut de la plus haute tour du château... »

La rousse hocha la tête en disant qu'effectivement, Luna était bien courageuse de prendre la nouvelle comme ceci.

C'était le moment fatidique pour les rouge et or, et à chaque appel, ils manquaient de s'étouffer en retenant leur respirations.

« Seamus Finnigan... Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé... Non, non... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Vint le tour d'Hermione. Elle se leva lentement, en se disant que si elle atterrissait autre part que dans Gryffondor, elle prendrait sur elle, que ça se passerait bien, et qu'au pire des cas elle plongerai dans le lac pour s'y noyer si elle se trouvait à Serpentard.

« Hermione Granger … Je vois beaucoup de choses... de l'ambition, de la loyauté, de l'intelligence, du courage, la dernière fois tu étais presque un chapeauflou... mais c'est pourtant évident maintenant, GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle soupira de soulagement, le cœur un peu plus léger, pas entièrement. Elle avait peur pour ses amis.

« Londubat... Oui, je me souviens de toi ! Ton crapaud m'avait sauté dessus... J'en garde encore la bave dans mes plis. GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Oh ! Mais voilà notre célèbre Harry Potter ! Il y a quelques temps j'aurais hésité entre Serpentard et … Oh tiens … Tu ne parles plus Fourchelang ? Non je ne vois aucune raison de t'envoyer là-bas, tu as déjà réussis bien des choses, de grande choses... Tu as une capacité pour diriger les autres... Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas aller à Serpentard ? Bien, soit, GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Dean Thomas... Tu n'as pas changé du tout, oui, oui... GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Ginny Weasley » le choixpeau ne marqua pas d'hésitation : « GRYFFONDOR : »

« Ronald Wealsey... Encore et toujours les Weasley... Par Merlin, sûrement que vous existerez toujours quand je finirais dans une friperie moldue... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Finalement, leur craintes étaient futiles, puisque personne du cercle d'amis d'Harry n'avaient changé de maison, mais, beaucoup de cette table étaient partis vers celle de Serpentard, au point que les élèves étaient plutôt serrés entre eux.

C'était d'ailleurs leur tour.

Il n'y avait aucune surprise concernant certaines familles de sang-pur, comme Greengrass, Parkinson, Nott, Rosier, Goyle ou encore Zabini qui étaient restés. Il y avait pourtant certaines divergences, et beaucoup de Serpentard avaient rejoins les Poufsouffle mais ce n'était pas cela le plus étonnant fait de la soirée :

« Drago Malefoy... Pas de doute, c'est bien toi que j'avais à peine frôler avant de t'envoyer à Serpentard, pourtant... non, non, tu as été lâche, déloyal, rusé... Mais que vois-je là ? Intéressant, vraiment intéressant, je dirais même surprenant ! Cesse un peu de fermer ton esprit, je sais qu'il manque des éléments à tout ça...Sérieusement, cesse de faire ton occlumens frustré, je n'y arriverai pas sinon. Oh ! Enfin, m'oui, m'oui, ah ! Tu serais parfait chez Serpentard, c'est indéniable ça, pourtant j'hésite, ce que je viens de voir n'est pas à prendre à la légère...»

Bientôt cinq longues minutes étaient passées avant que le choixpeau ne donne son dénouement :

« J'hésite, j'hésite... encore un chapeauflou, j'aurai leur peau à ceux-là... Bon, je vais devoir trancher : GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Hermione, fais-nous un patronus s'il te plaît. » Couina Ron.

Drago était désormais blanc comme un linge -si c'était encore possible- et regardait avec difficulté ce qui était sa nouvelle maison. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que ce malheur lui arrive ? Il était décidément au bord de tomber dans les vapes, et avait cet affreux goût de bile dans la bouche.

Peu à peu, des chuchotements se firent dans la grande salle, loin d'être discrets. Désormais tout les élèves s'inquiétaient pour la santé mentale du choixpeau. Un Malefoy à Gryffondor ?

Alors que certains comme Harry avaient manqués de s'étouffer, Ron s'exclama à voix basse :

-J'ai toujours su que c'était un peu louche de faire confiance à un chapeau qui parle !

-Le truc louche dans tout ça c'est qu'en première année, à peine le choixpeau avait frôlé sa tête qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, et là c'est un chapeauflou !

-C'est surtout que Malefoy à Gryffondor c'est impossible, on parle de Malefoy là ! Malefoy ! Ma-le-foy ! Plus Serpentard que lui tu meurs Hermione ! C'est comme si... On brisait les traditions !

-Je te signale qu'on a déjà brisé pas mal de tradition en peu de temps.

-On peut voir au moins le bon côté des choses, peut-être qu'il se tiendra un peu plus tranquille sans ses deux abrutis de services derrière lui, fit Harry.

Et c'est donc avec la mort dans l'âme et avec un rappel de Minerva McGonnagall qui n'avait pas l'air choqué du moins du monde, que Drago se leva lentement du tabouret, marchant vers la table des Gryffondor qui cette fois-ci, n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'accueillir ce nouveau membre. Il prit place en bout de table où des premières années se décalaient vers la droite, peu désireux d'être au côté de l'ex-serpentard.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, les yeux écarquillés « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » se demandait-il

C'est avec une certaine agitation que la répartition des Serpentard continua, suivit du festin de début d'année.

-Che viench de réalicher un truc Hachrry

-Oui Ron ? Ne parle pas la bouche pleine s'il te plaît. Surtout quand je suis en face de toi.

Le concerné avala sa nourriture avant de reprendre :

-On va devoir partager le même dortoir que lui maintenant.

-Hélas.

-On va avoir la même salle commune.

-En effet.

-On va devoir suivre les même cours en même temps.

-Sûrement.

-Il mangera à notre table.

-C'est le cas.

-Il respirera de même air que nous...

-Oui Ron, c'est bon. J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas de Malefoy. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes veuillent de lui de toute manière. En désignant le bout de table qui paraissait bien vide là où le concerné avec pris place.

Même avec toute cette agitation, Hermione et ses amis avaient passés une bonne soirée, dans une ambiance allègre et joyeuse. Quand le festin fût terminé, Harry se leva afin de conduire les premières années vers le dortoir. La directrice lui fît signe de se rassir. Elle s'avança vers les tables où désormais tout le monde s'était tût.

« Ce que je vais dire à présent ne concerne seulement que les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Comme vous le savez, les conditions de travail de l'année passée étaient... particulières. Vous n'avez pas pu passer ni vos BUSE, ni vos ASPIC, d'où la présence de certains ici, et si vous les passeriez desuite, les résultats seraient probablement catastrophiques. Et ceux de l'ancienne promotion de quatrièmes et sixièmes années rencontrerons bien des difficultés, puisque vous n'avez pas reçut en enseignement correct.

Cette année en plus permettra d'y remédier. Mais il a été d'avis que des cours classiques n'auraient pas vraiment d'utilité et ne suffiraient pas, notamment en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et puisque nous allons vers le sens de l'union... Il a été décidé que des binômes se feront afin que vous puissiez vous entraider. Il y aura deux heures par semaine obligatoires où vous ferez vos devoirs ensemble, afin de vous entraider, mais nous vous conseillons d'en faire d'avantage.

Votre partenaire sera choisit en fonction des difficultés de l'un et de l'autre. C'est à dire que vous pouvez sûrement tomber sur quelqu'un qui a des facilités dans une matière où vous avec des lacunes, et inversement.

Votre binôme ne sera pas choisis par hasard donc, mais par le choixpeau qui va m'aider à créer les couples, m'indiquer quelle personne vous complète en quelque sorte.

Si vous avez des problèmes d'entente avec votre camarade, parlez-en au Professeur Chourave. Vous connaîtrez votre partenaire demain dans l'après-midi. »

Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Bones, Mademoiselle Patil et Monsieur Nott, veuillez conduire vos nouveau membres vers leur salle commune, je compte sur vous pour leur donner toutes les indications nécessaires. »

•••

« -Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire Harry.

-Moi non plus Ginny.

-Il y a un truc louche.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Il faut découvrir ce que c'est.

-Je sais.

-Ta cicatrice te fais mal ?

-Non, depuis qu'on l'a vu mourir, elle ne me fait plus mal.

-Alors ça ne doit pas être si grave.

-Ça l'est assez pour que je me retrouve dans le même dortoir que Malefoy.

-Oui,.

-Le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer encore une fois à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas voulu.

-Pourquoi il écouterait tes protestations mais pas celle des autres ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu changer de maison. Pourtant il n'a pas dû considérer les choix de beaucoup de monde.

-De toute évidence il nous a laissé choisir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Que pouvait-il se tramer ?

-J'en ai assez de résoudre des mystères, que l'on nous cache des choses...

-Il va falloir découvrir les motivations de McGonagall.

-Comment ?

-Eh bien...

•••

Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Lui ? À Gryffondor ? C'était une blague, juste une énorme blague.

Il ne comprenait pas, et ça le rendait dingue. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune qualité requise pour atterrir à Gryffondor. Aucune. Qu'avait vu le choixpeau qui lui ai donné envie de ruiner ces derniers mois ici ?

« Impossible » était le seul mot qu'il se répétait dans sa tête pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et il avait raison. Ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, qu'allait être la réaction de ses parents ? Un Malefoy qui ne se retrouve pas à Serpentard, le comble.

Il y avait une raison valable, et il était bien décidé à la découvrir.

NDA : Un chapeauflou est un terme qui désigne un élève de Poudlard qui doit attendre plus de cinq minutes avant de savoir dans quelle maison le choixpeau choisit de l'envoyer. (Pottermore)

 **Voilààà ! En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plu ! J'ai un peu de mal à faire passer Drago chez les lions, pour l'instant ça ne paraît pas du tout crédible, mais comme vous le savez, rien n'est laissé au hasard !**

 **Donc bon, j'espère qu'on ne m'en veut pas d'avoir transférer Luna aussi, mais je la voulais aussi chez Gryffondor, et non je n'ai envoyé personne du trio d'or autre part parce que... n_n**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferais énormément plaisir, surtout si c'est un avis constructif !**


End file.
